Many Happy Returns
"Many Happy Returns" is the twenty-first episode in season 1, and overall the twenty-first produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on May 3, 2012. Synopsis A montage of interactions between John Reese and Jessica Arndt is seen, including their 2001 vacation in Mexico, their 2006 encounter at an airport, and their brief conversation over the phone. New Rochelle, NY: May 2010 Jessica calls John Reese's phone and leaves a message that she needs to talk. Her husband, Peter, confronts her about the call. New Rochelle, NY: December 2010 Jessica and Peter are seen arguing and Peter pushes Jessica, who falls and hits her head on the kitchen counter top. Peter, realizing that Jessica is dead, initially starts to call 911 but stops. He arranges a car accident to make it appear that Jessica died in the roll-over crash. New Rochelle, NY: February 2011 Reese is traveling on a bus to New Rochelle when he is asked by a young male passenger if he is OK and what happened to him. Reese replies that he thinks that he has just quit his job. Reese enters a hospital in New Rochelle and proceeds to the nurses' station, where he asks about Jessica. He is informed about Jessica's death in a car crash two months previously. He turns to leave and bumps into a patient in a wheelchair on the way out. This patient is Finch, who then looks at a file on his lap that contains pictures of Reese, Jessica and her husband Peter. Reese proceeds to the home of Peter Arndt, where he breaks into the house after Peter leaves for work. Reese remains at the home, looking at pictures of Jessica and watching a video of her and Peter. When Peter comes home, he confronts Reese. John, who after watching the video and listening to the saved message from Jessica, realizes that Peter abused Jessica. Reese explains that he left Jessica behind and asks who he is supposed to be now that Jessica is gone. Peter picks up a fire place poker and Reese attacks him. New York: May 2012 Reese, already at the library, greets Finch was he arrives. Finch tells a surprised Reese that he has the day off, as there is no number. Finch then wishes Reese a Happy Birthday and gives him a present in a small box. After Reese leaves, Finch retrieves the number of a female person of interest, Karen Garner, on his computer. Reese is playing a board game in a park with a Mr. Han. Mr. Han asks if John has received any gifts. When Reese opens the package he was given by Finch, he finds a key, but no other information. Detective Carter is approached by FBI Agent Donnelley about his investigation of Reese. He informs her that they have information about DNA that ties Reese to a case involving smugglers and a cold case from 2011 in New Rochelle, New York. He invites Carter to assist on the investigation, but she initially refuses. She then receives a call from Finch and they arrange a meeting at a bar. She informs Finch about the invite to work with Donnelley and Finch urges her to go. When Carter asks him about he wants, Finch tells her that is nothing important, although he was going to ask for her help with the new number. After Carter leaves, Karen Garner, working as a waitress at the bar brings the check to Finch. Finch then enlists the aid of Detective Fusco. They discuss Karen and whether she is a criminal or on the run. Fusco loses Karen when she ducks into a store. Finch then proceeds to the bar where she works, looking for her, only to be told that she is off. A U.S. Marshal, Brad Jennings, follows Finch out of the bar to question him, where the two are confronted by a visibly annoyed Reese, who takes Finch away in a car. At the library, Finch reveals that he is working a case of an abused woman. He informs Reese that when he was working on The Machine, he would note that the same number could repeated come up, and he finally realize that he was looking at the numbers of people who were being abused. Reese, after a tense exchange with Finch, set off to Karen's apartment. He confirms that Karen, who's name is actually Sarah, is running from her abusive husband and the team confirms that he is actually the deputy that confronted Finch earlier. Reese confronts the husband at the U.S. Marshals office and tells him to leave his wife alone. Carter has traveled to New Rochelle where she discovers that Peter was in debt to loan sharks and Donnelley thinks that they hired Reese to kill him, although no body was ever found. Carter talks to the medical examiner and concludes, after looking at the evidence, that Peter was abusing Jessica and probably killed her. She calls Finch to get more information and is informed cryptically that “she will make sense of it”. After interviewing Jessica's mother, Sharon, Carter is looking through some of Jessica's things and discovers a picture of a smiling Reese and Jessica. Sarah Jennings is arrested attempting to leave New York and returned to her abusive husband. Finch shows Reese that the car of the deputy Marshall can be tracked, and a angered Reese orders Finch out of the car and takes off after them. Reese finds the motel where they have stopped and attacks and subdues Jennings and tells Sarah to leave, that she is free. Reese is later stopped by Carter, who has been alerted by Finch. She tells him that he can't execute Jennings, but tells her that he has to do what needs to be done and leaves. Reese and Finch meet up under the Queensboro bridge where Finch gives Reese a business card of Harold Wren, with an address to an apartment that Reese opens with his gift key and finds has an overlooking view of where he played with Mr. Han. Carter, who has requested Reese's military file, reviews it and destroys it. She keeps the picture of Reese and Jessica. She is later contacted by a Mexican prison warden that 'her fugitive' has been delivered by a 'Marshal Jennings' and will be spending a long time in prison. She confirms that the prison has “one or two” other Americans as well. Trivia *The military personnel file Carter reviews reveals that John's middle initial is H. *Though Reese's birthday is revealed to be May 1 on his dossier (the first day this episode supposedly takes place in), Reese checks his phone for messages in his apartment, and the date is April 24. The time 8:08am also conflicts with his early morning meeting with Finch which took place at 8:09am, further proving the phone may have been an oversight by the crew. Themes 121 121